A Letter For You
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: In a war-torn world, Naruto is taken prisoner. His only way to keep himself sane in the tiny prison cell is to write letters to Sasuke, letters that will never be sent. SasuNaru. Rating may change.
1. Prolouge

"There's no hope in it, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running after the blonde. Dust coated his uniform, and got in the raven's eyes as the blonde spun around.

"Sasuke, I have a chance! I can end this!" Naruto said, desperately trying to get his point across, but the hard determination to keep Naruto from crossing the border remained in Sasuke's eyes.

"We're fighting a war we can't hope to win. None of us can remember how we got here. Naruto, one man cannot end this. Go across the border, you'll be captured. Like Ino, Temari, Lee, Kakashi and god knows who else!" Sasuke yelled, reaching out and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Pulling Sasuke's hands off, Naruto said, "But I'm not them! I'm stronger!"

"No…"Sasuke whispered as Naruto turned and ran off, crossing the invisible border…

Into enemy territory

Gaara~

"Naruto!" A raw scream rang out, and, looking up through the tent flaps, I saw Sasuke on his knees, shaking. Running out, just as I reached him, Sasuke whispered,

"He's gone. He went into Menimienai territory."

Tensing, I frowned. "Menimienai" means "The Unseen" It is the name the remnants of Konoha use to describe our enemy. Menimienai, as the name suggests, can not be seen by the naked eye (please don't interpret that like Kakashi did). WE use a Jutsu to see them, but they are still unpredictable, mere outlines.

"Then we wait." I murmured, staring into the dust.

**AN:**

**So derp prologue. **

**Uniform: . **

**So, I know it's a bit confusing, but it's make more sense in the future.**

** I DONT OWN NARUTO!  
**


	2. Letter 1- When I fell in love with you

**AN: I will add songs to each chapter, for mood if you'd like to set it! Anyways, enjoy Naru's letter number 1! I don't own naruto!**

**This chapter's song:**

** watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g**

_Sasuke-_

_I'm writing these letters to you so I feel less alone. The Menimienai have, as you predicted, captured me. I was this *1 inch* close, teme! Don't say a word about me being "stupid enough to try"! I was close!_

_Anyways, They put me in a dark and damp cell. Sakura-chan is in here, Kakashi-Sensi too. Did you even tell me Sakura was missing? I don't think you ever did. I can see my breath when I exhale. I want ramen. Sooo badly! _

_I also realized that we can't hear Menimienai when we use our first jutsu to see them. but they do talk, I'm sure of that! I prove it, dattebayo! _

_Hey, Sasuke, do you remember the time we accidentally kissed?_

_I was just so freaked out about it, I didn't realize it would change our feelings. Hell, I didn't know mine had changed for the longest time. The moment I completely fell in love with you…_

_Well, it was cold. I'm not sure when (date and time wise), but I remember it was cold. I was walking past the Uchiha mansion, and I heard this CRASH! and I froze, then you growled form inside (you swore, I think, I may have heard "shit" but I'm not sure), and I walked over to knock on your door, and you yelled,_

_"Don't think about opening that, dobe!"_

_But I opened it anyways. _

_You were on the ground, looking like you'd just jumped away from the bookshelf, which had fallen. Glass was everywhere (from pictures, I think. You had them framed.) You had some minor cuts on your face and some scrapes, but other than that, you were fine._

_I helped you clean it up, and you insisted on putting the bookshelf back up by yourself (you were always stubborn), so I went to the kitchen to make some tea (I'm sure it was tea, but you always insist it was chamomile) and when I came out with two cups, you glared at me but said "thank you"._

_You took a cup form my hands, and it gets hazy after that. I was tired and relaxed, and we just wound up talking. _

_But, I remember this part clearly, because it was when I fell for you: You got a bit emotional talking about your parents, and I put my arms around you while you fought off tears. _

_I don't think I'd ever just held you before. After a couple minuets, your eyes closed and you fell asleep. I pulled you away (I didn't want to, but I figured If I fell asleep then, my back would hurt like hell) and laid you down on your couch._

_ Looking at your sleeping face, I saw someone other then a teammate who I was always challenging; I saw a young man with years of depression and hardship breaking him down, I saw...well, to be exact, I remember thinking you looked like an angel. _

_That's when I thought, "God, I love him so much". A couple minuets later, I realized what I had thought, and left. _

_For the next few days I was so…well, embarrassed, around you. Not that I was self-conscious, that you wouldn't like me back. Eventually, you confronted me. _

_Actually, you shoved me up against a wall and yelled, _

_"What the hell is your problem?!"_

_I shrugged, and then you took my hand, and I blushed and looked up at you. You realized what it was, the reason I'd been quiet. When I saw quiet, I mean like, Hinata quiet, stuttering if you'd talk to me. I leaned up and kissed you._

_You kissed back, with your eyes wide open. Mine were open too, and even though most would say opening your eyes during a kiss is bad luck, or it's not romantic, or whatever, It really isn't. Your eyes filled with an emotion I'd never seen in them before:_

_love._

_God, I miss you so much. _

_Watashi wa anata ni watashi no ai o sugu ni hyōji sa remasu (I'll see you soon, my love)_

_~Naruto_


End file.
